warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Yugueno Crusading Fleet
The Carmil Sector War ended with a negotiated settlement arranged by Inquisitor Garro, bent on restoring regular commerce to the war-torn Carmil Sector. The ships of the Yugueno Fleet that could not be returned to civilian service were either inducted into Imperial service or dispatched on a penitence crusade. Perhaps, as some allege, the entire purpose of the crusade was to exile from Yuguen selected officers and nobles, including Resistant heir to the throne, King Henry of Davarre to give the Redemptionists a chance to retake control of Yuguen. Under the command of Henry of Davarre, Resistant heir to the throne of Yuguen the small fleet has flittered across much of the Eastern Fringe, evading, meeting, fighting, running away from, and occasionally defeating the enemies of Humanity until they got lost in a Warp Storm. Myrddin, a Sensei, found them and led them to Vigo Sector and their old commander, Karlees Navarre; there they joined with The Survivors and some other castaways to form Navarre's Renegade Fleet. The combined fleet is now engaged in the Octarious War, where the fast maneouverable Yugueno vessels enable them to penetrate deep into the Ork Empire of Octarious. Background In the last century of M41, affairs in Yuguen came to a head with the death of King Henry's son; the next in line to the throne was Henry of Davarre, the King's cousin, and a confirmed Resistant, a heretic to the radical Redemptionist who made up much of Yuguen's population: the Redemptionist Holy League launched a crusade to wipe out the Resistants. They were aided by Imperial authorities and the Ecclesiarchy, Chaos cults who had infiltrate the Redemptionist party on Yuguen, and Genestealer Cults who wished to begin a civil war to weaken the sector in preparation for the invasion of Hive Fleet Kraken; each party was unaware of the others' involvement. The Redemptionists were unable to defeat Henry of Davarre on the battlefield, and the involvement of the Cults was soon discovered: King Henry repudiated the Redemptionist party, and when Imperial authorities proved damantly against Henry of Davarre, King Henry declared his defiance of the Sector Authorities. The Yugueno fleet, under the command of the young [[Karlees Navarre]] engaged in a brilliant naval campaign, aimed at the destruction of material, to delay the mobilization of the forces necessary to invade Yuguen, but by 993.M41, the Imperial armada was ready. The Battle of Yuguen was interrupted by the arrival in-system of a Tyranid splinter fleet: the two fleets joined forces, and succeeded in driving away the Xenos, but by the time that was done, the Yuguen fleet was exhausted, while the arrival of reinforcements meant the Imperial fleet was prepared to resume the fight. Inquisitor Garro who had accompanied the invasion fleet was impressed by the Yuguenoes, and particularly Admiral Navarre; besides, he felt the need to restore regular commerce to the war-torn Carmil Sector. He negotiated an armistice, whereby Yuguen would remain uninvaded, and much of the Yuguen military would be sent on a 20-year penitence crusade. Many regiments of the Yuguen army were scattered throughout the Imperial Guard, while those vessels suited to the service were taken in by the Imperial Navy. History Aft Second Accidental Battle of Mundus After a minor skirmish with a small Knights of Chaos warfleet, the Yuguenoes pursued them to Mundus where they found themselves facing Lucius Hector's entire space fleet; Lucius Hector ordered his fleet to trap the Yuguenoes anmd destroy, recognizing that their ships were ill-armored and unable to stand up to a serious pounding. Unduanted, the Yuguenoes took the challenge and flew straight into the trap, but then surprised the Knights with the maneuverability of their ships; mighty as the Knights' ships were, only their escort vessels could catch the Yugueno ships, and most of those were quickly destroyed by the firepower of the King's Galleons; the Yuguenoes then blew up many stations and orbital installations. The Knights rallied their forces and pursued; the Yuguenoes realized to stay any longer would be pressing their luck and escaped the system. Makeup of the Fleet King's Galleons In the early stages of the Carmil Sector war, when it became apparent that war was inevitable, twelve special ships were laid down in the Yuguen orbital dockyards. Larger and tougher than the merchant galleons they fought alongside, they were the Yuguenoes' only true warships; crewed by the cream of Yuguen, equipped with targeting sensors at least as good as any available to the Imperial Navy and bristling with weaponry. Loosely based on the Lunar Class Cruiser, the Yuguenoes made many compromises in design to speed their production, but in successive battles with Imperial forces, they have proved to be comparable to an Imperial Battlecruiser, and carry enough heavy weaponry to threaten even a Battleship, yet are as fast and maneuverable as many escort vessels. After the end of the war, all twelve ships were taken into Imperial service; five were scattered to join the sector fleets of five sectors in Ultima Segmentum, while the other seven were sent into the Eastern Fringe on a penitence crusade, no doubt in the hope they would not return. But captained by the greatest Yugueno captains, and crewed by expert spacemen, the fleet has passed unscathed through more violent encounters than any man would care to. Encarmine The first of the King's Galleons to fly, the Encarmine served as Navarre's flagship in the war, and hasserved since as King Henry's; captained by John of Gaunt, she has fought in over fourty battles and skirmishes, and is credited with destroying twelve vessels and capturing three. Revenge Revenge was captained by Redemptionist Maximillian Bethune throiughout the Carmil Sector War; a brilliant soldier and engineer, he had served as Henry of Davarre's second-in-command throughout the War of the Three Henries; after the armistice, King Henry appointed Bethune his chancelor, leaving the command open. Revenge is now captained by Francis 'Dragon' John; a privateer in the Carmil Sector War, 'The Dragon' was so successful that the Armistice specifically mentioned his name as one to be sent on crusade. Ark Royal Coming Soon! Triumph Commaded by Martín Frobisher, the Triumph has a reputation as a 'steady' ship; not leading any charges, but often her well-directed fire has save another ship whose captain has taken her too far. Saint Martin Saint Martin and her captain, Alonzo Guzman, have undoubtedly suffered worse luck than any ship in the fleet: cut off during the Carmil Sector War, Guzman led his squadron on a harrowing voyage home, narrowly surviving shipwreck, xenos, Imperial patrols, and a freakwar storm. In the time since, little has happened to mitigate their reputation of ill-fortune, but both Guzman and the Saint Martin soldier on. Santa Ana Raundoner John Martin Recalde was a long-time rival and enemy of Francis John; unlike 'The Dragon' Recalde took a royal commission and commanded the Santa Ana throughout the Carmil Sector War. A fine ship and a fine captain, they have alwways stood in the forefrot of any fray. Cassingham Coming soon! Sloops Coming soon! Cassingham's Pride Coming Soon! Royal Oath Coming Soon! Others Coming soon! Category:Yuguen Category:Fleets